Keep Me Close
by MacavityManiac
Summary: A strange little story for my best friend, Miss-Misto. Rated T for violence, a little graphic romance, suicidal-ness,and just because I'm very paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey peoples. So a few of you guys might be wondering why I deleted Hearts Full of Love. Well, a few people made very hurtful and insulting comments on it. I didn't feel the need to continue it on this site, but it will be posted on a different site. **

**Anyways, this story is for my absolute best friend, Miss-Misto. She and I were playing monopoly last week from 6:30 pm to 11:30 pm and we made a bet. If I won, she would write a CATS one-shot for me with the pairing of my choice. If she won, I would write her an Eponine/Enjolras fic for her. Unfortunately, after four hours of playing, I won. But, I decided to surprise her and write her the fic anyways. SURPRISE MISSY! **

**This isn't gonna be the typical 'oh gosh, I never noticed her till this moment, but now I'm all madly in love with her and stuff'. No, I can promise that. I think this is a little different from the type of fic I usually write. I don't know why, but I do. So I hope you enjoy. R&R! OR MONTPARNASSE WILL FIND YOU! **

Darkness engulfed the city of Paris, France, covering it like a heavy blanket. A chilled wind blew through the streets of Paris, making anyone who walked that night draw their coat closer around them. This was the case with a dark-haired young man who silently walked towards the Café Musain. His thick coat was wrapped tightly around his slim frame, sheltering him from the gusts. As he rushed towards the small building, he did not notice the thin frame of a shadow trailing him, staying out of the beams of light streaming from the street lamps.

Yet, the shadow did not notice the dark figure of a young man close behind them. As a small speck of light hit the figure, one could catch a glimpse of the gleam of a silver knife blade, strapped to his side. He did his best to draw his coat closer, concealing the knife, hoping not to be seen. He stuck close to the walls of buildings, his dark coat brushing against the brick, stone, and wood.

The dark-haired young man slipped through the door of the Café, relishing the wave of warmth. He shed his coat, draping it over one arm. He nodded politely when a blonde barmaid winked at him suggestively from behind the bar. Looking around, he opened a door to a back room. Without a sound, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Seconds later, a young gamin stepped into the café, tugging her cap self-consciously closer to her head. She looked around the small area, eyes searching for something. She approached the bar cautiously, avoiding the owner's eyes.

"''Scuse me Madame," she murmured. "''Ave ya seen a young man just come in 'ere?"

The owner, an older woman with black hair streaked with gray, glared at her through beady, dark eyes. She nodded, wiping out a mug, and acknowledged the door to the back room with her head. The gamin smiled in thanks and hurried to the door. She pressed her ear to it, trying to hear what was going on behind it. She heard muffled voices of young men, some raised in argument. One voice was higher, maybe a younger boy. She placed one grimy hand on the door knob, leaning for support. Apparently she leaned a little too hard because before she knew what was happening, the door swung open and she had fallen flat on her face.

"Merde," she cursed, perhaps a little too loudly, for she heard a gasp.

Slowly, she lifted her face from the floor to find eight pairs of confused eyes staring at her. A short young man with shiny black-brown curls, who sat the closest to her stood offered a petite hand to help her to her feet. His cheeks were covered in a deep blush. She guessed he had been the one who gasped. Embarrassedly, she took his hand and stood. She quickly retracted her hand, afraid she had dirtied the young man's hand. He blushed even deeper, smiled quickly, and took his seat again. The gamin looked around at the other men, searching desperately for the one young man she had hoped to find. When she caught his dark brown eyes, she blushed and smiled slightly. Taking her tattered brown skirt in both hands, she gave a shaky curtsey, making a few of the men chuckle. She heard one loud laugh from the back of the room. She knew that laugh anywhere.

"'Vroche! What the 'ell are ya doin' 'ere?"

The seven year old boy inched slowly behind a young man with soft, wavy chocolate colored hair. He peeked his small face out from behind the young man, grinning sheepishly. The young girl began to make her way back to the boy, but a tall man with blonde hair stood on her way. His stern face told her that he was not pleased.

"Mademoiselle, who are you and what is your business here? And what is it you want with Monsieur Gavroche?"

Gavroche looked immensely pleased with being referred to as Monsieur. The girl rolled her eyes but tried to be as polite as possible to the young man.

"M' name's 'Ponine. Eponine, actually. I," she blushed slightly under the dirt that coated her face. "I'm 'ere to see a friend. An' my business with that little rascal is 'e's me little brother and should be at home."

Gavroche folded his arms, pouting. He walked to stand beside the blonde man, glaring at Eponine.

"'Ponine, mum 'n' dad don't care whether 'm home or not. 'Sides, the Amis need me. I'm their leader!"

Eponine massaged her temple, aggravated. She glared at the blonde man.

"Monsieur, can ya please give your 'leader' permission ta come 'ome? Who are you anyways? And what is it me brother is leadin'?"

The tall man looked a bit insulted, blue eyes narrowing at the girl. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle, I'm being terribly rude. My name is Enjolras. And I'm not quite sure this is any of your business."

Eponine placed her hands on her hips, an annoyed look covering her face. She glared at Enjolras, an angry glint in her eyes.

"'Scuse me, but anythin' me little brother's involved in happens to be A LOT of me business!"

"I'm sorry," Enjolras argued, taking an ominous step closer to her. "But it really is not."

Eponine's gaze hardened and she pressed her face closer to his. The rest of the young men watched the stare down nervously, knowing Enjolras's temper. One dark-haired man leaned into whisper something to his commrads.

"Believe me," he murmured. "She's a fair enough match for him."

Too himself, he added.

"I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hello my fellow fanfictioners. No, in fact, I am NOT dead. I have neglected fanfiction for far too long. But, seeing as how I just got back from New Jersey on Sunday, I think it's quite understandable. Anywho, today is MissMisto's birthday. This girl is my closest and dearest friend in the whole world. She's going to a Seth Glier concert tonight in New York so she probably won't see this until way later.**

**Oh, and by the way, Enjolras's mini speech was quite difficult to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

**Enjoy and R&R! Oh, and please with MissMisto a happy birthday!**

A few moments later, Enjolras and Eponine were still locked in and unnerving glare match. Some of the young men looked around nervously. They were quite positive that Enjolras would never strike a woman. He was a gentleman if there ever was one. Eponine was another matter. She looked as if at any moment, she would punch the blonde young man straight in the nose.

Before such an action could occur, one of the men stood quickly, striding forward towards Eponine. He placed a hand on her bony shoulder, giving her a small smile and probably saving Enjolras from a broken nose.

"'Ponine, why don't you stay for a bit? You might find our discussion…..interesting. Besides, Gavroche is enjoying himself. Why not let him stay for a little while longer?"

Much to the surprise of the room full of men, Eponine seemed to melt underneath the touch of his hand, her angry brown eyes melting like chocolate. She blushed deeply, giving the young man a smitten smile.

"A-Alright Monsieur Marius. I guess a little while won't hurt no one…"

Marius smiled at the young girl, making Eponine weak in the knees. One of the other men pulled out a spare chair for the brunette girl, who sat down timidly. Enjolras glared at Marius who only shrugged, a small grin still upon his face. The blonde man switched his glare to Eponine who returned it in full, if not stronger. Enjolras sighed and turned so he was addressing the group of young men.

"Gentlemen, as I was saying before, the people of France cannot go on living this way. The less fortunate are afraid to speak up for themselves and are trampled. We must contribute to the effort to free the people. Gentlemen, we must start a revolution. Rebel against the National Guard!"

There were various shouts of agreement around the room, some more enthusiastic then others. A few doubtful looks may have been exchanged, but Marius happened to be the one to speak up.

"But, if we were to die, what would become of the ones we love?"

He said this in such a way that Eponine, Enjolras, and the rest of the Amis knew that he was saying this with his newfound love in mind. Enjolras happened to notice that Eponine's twig-like fingers had clenched so hard into a small fist, that her knuckles had begun to turn white. He looked away, focusing a stern look on Marius instead.

"Marius, I know you may be concerned about this girl you met, that you may die without her knowing how you feel. But remember…if we die, we die for our country, the most worthy cause possible."

All of the young men nodded and Eponine seemed transfixed on the young blonde man and the words flowing so easily from his mouth. She nodded slowly, her brain processing every bit of information. The young man on her right noticed this and gave her a cocky smile.

"Mademoiselle, you seem to understand all of this. That's quite impressive."

Eponine smirked in a way that Marius had decided only Eponine could. A smirk that always seemed to say _I knew you would underestimate me. Never do that, or I just may punch you in the jaw._ The young man chuckled, some of his light brown hair brushing his forehead. Eponine extended one hand cheerily.

"Eponine."

The young man took her hand, raising it to his lips and making Eponine blush in complete and utter shock.

"The pleasure is all mine. You can call me Courfeyac."

Eponine nodded slowly, staring at her hand after he released it, stunned that a man had _kissed _her hand.

"Oi, Courfeyac you better not be bothering Eponine with your shameless flirtation," Marius yelled in mock anger, a small smile upon his face once more. "There are boundaries, seeing as this is 'Ponine, my dear friend since childhood."

Courfeyac held his hands up in a humorous surrender, his brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Marius, I would never dare!"

The rest of the occupants of the room laughed along with them, until Enjolras cleared his throat loudly and pointedly. Their attention turned back to him, the noise dying down slightly. Enjolras glared around the room.

"Seeing as you all seem to have lost your focus and your wits, this meeting is adjourned."

Grumbling about stern leaders and such nonsense, the men began to file out of the room. Marius and Gavroche stayed back a bit, walking with Eponine, laughing and joking. Enjolras stopped them at the door.

"Marius, would you and Gavroche give me a moment alone with Mademoiselle Eponine?"

Marius gave the young man a skeptical look but put a hand on Gavroche's shoulder.

"Come on Gavroche, let's go bother Combeferre."

The young boy nodded in fierce happiness and followed Marius out of the room and into the pub. Enjolras turned his attention to the defiant looking brunette girl in front of him.

"Mademoiselle, you are not to come to these meetings. Tonight was an unfortunate happening and will not occur again. You have no place here and you are not welcome. Am I understood?"


End file.
